Hikari Maebure
| english voice = }} '''Hikari Daikōki Maebure (前触れ光大弘毅, "Great Noble Harbinger of Light") is an upper S-class Tsumikami, formerly one of the ancient Sōzōshin and a . He is also known as "The Black Sun" (黒陽, Kurohi). Appearance .]] Hikari is a very tall man outwardly in his early 30s. As a result of his strenuous training, he is lean and possesses an excellently toned physique. His overall stature is very proportional and imposing, a testament of his ancient Sōzōshin heritage. However, this noble visage is corrupted by the traits he has acquired as Tsumikami, leaving him with an unhealthy, ashen complexion and an elusive firmness of features that is more intimidating than dignified. His jet black hair is medium length and unkempt. The irides of his eyes are intense, sometimes gleaming scarlet in colour, and his pupils are somewhat slit-like in shape. In general, the features of his face are handsome, but solemn and sharp, with prominent high cheekbones and an aquiline nose. Markedly, there are two long scars intersecting his countenance that cross in an almost perpendicular manner just below his right eye. The horizontal one terminates below the left eye, whereas the vertical one reaches all the way down to the right side of his lips and up to his superciliary ridge, splitting the eyebrow. He dons a black, rather tight-fitting kimono, a and black leather boots. In addition, he wears a black cape with a hood over the kimono, and his former Togabito chain wrapped around his waist instead of a belt. The sheath of his Karadawaru is attached to the chain. Personality Maebure is a member of an ancient noble Sōzōshin family, and frequently behaves with an air of solemnity and pride that could be expected from a person of such high position. Under normal circumstances he is a very collected person who is not easily surprised or irritated. Quite level-headed, he usually maintains a considerable level of composure even during battle. Somewhat surprisingly, he is also genuinely concerned about the remnants of his family. He repeatedly seeks to reconcile himself with Haruka Mewokuramasu, his great-granddaughter, and displays both pride and mercy after the battle with his illegitimate daughter, Kimiko Kōtaku. Nonetheless, currently his august demeanour is mostly a remainder of his old, former self, a mask he wears to conceal his true nature. In fact, he is an unrelenting, callous individual determined to achieve his goals by any means necessary. Ever since his return from oblivion and subsequent conversion into a Tsumikami some negative aspects of his attitude have become more pronounced, particularly when in his Meikai state. Highly malicious, he enjoys intimidating and harming his opponents equally with words and his techniques. Even when he commends somebody, he either maintains a relatively condescending tone or words his praises in a peculiar, ambiguous manner that implies contempt. Often nonchalant and laid-back in a deliberately spiteful manner, he indulges in displays of dark humour and histrionic reactions intended to aggravate people. Moreover, he is a remarkably devious and cunning person skilfull at subtle manipulation. No longer a total recluse, he readily exploits others to further his own agendas. His intellect is undeniably remarkable, and he displays superb ingenuity even whilst in the thick of intense combat. He is extraordinarily driven as well, working strenuously and methodically to accomplish his goals. However, in spite of his impressive resolve, his signature composure may erode when under high stress. Still a proud noble at heart, he is easily offended when others underestimate or outright ignore him, to the point he might metaphorically explode in a fit of violent fury. Notably, he has a penchant for varios kinds of "countdowns" during combat, and usually progresses through increasingly more powerful transformations and techniques in a very orderly, gradual manner. Another prominent quirk of his is the tendency to make one-word qualitative remarks, such as exclaiming "magnificent" or "splendid" whenever something goes well, or saying "intriguing" when something piques his curiosity. Last, but definitely not least, there is a singular purpose that has kept Hikari going for several millennia, despite all the hardships and death he has endured. Ostensibly, he intends to claim the Soul King's throne for himself by personally defeating him. However, it is in fact only a means to an end. For the time being, his true purpose remains unknown. History The Sōzōshin were a powerful, near-human race of spiritual beings and the original Balancers. Long before the human-derived Shinigami began to appear, they had maintained the distribution of Souls between the dimensions. However, they were always few and far between, and over time, due to countless wars and feuds, their number dwindled drastically. Hikari Maebure was born during that period to a high noble clan; he witnessed first-hand the peak of the Sōzōshin's golden age and the subsequent decline into near non-existence. While still a young warrior, soon after achieving his Bankai Maebure participated in a large battle. Overconfident due to his newfound power, he challenged the enemy leader to a duel, in which he was soundly beaten in full view of the participating armies. Some decades later he took part in a bloody campaign led by his own father, Mitsuo Maebure. He was devastated at the news of his father's death during one of the battles, and all he managed to do was to find his dead body slumped in a heap of nameless corpses. Some of the remaining Sōzōshin, the Royal Family amongst them, decided to train the Shinigami, so that the latter could eventually completely take over their duties. The others, however, were sorely embittered by their impending doom: too few of them remained to maintain the pureblood race, and unions with Shinigami merely prolonged the inevitable and diluted their lineage. The heavy losses suffered by his kin in numerous wars, his father's death chief amongst them, made Maebure question the state of Soul Society and the unwelcome changes that were inevitably taking place. Hikari, the last head of his family, eventually decided to restore his kin's waning glory by force, usurping the leadership of the entire . Over 2,000 years ago he assembled his followers and a brief but intense war broke out. All Sōzōshin, both faithful and rogue, were mutually exterminated in the conflict. Maebure's wife, Aiko, perished in the final battle, whereas his firstborn son, Akihiko, betrayed him and joined the Shinigami. Hikari himself confronted in a heated duel which almost resulted in his own death''Dawn, Part 2Evening, Part 3. Believed to be dead by everyone else, he subsequently went into hiding, the last full blood member of his race. For a long time he wandered aimlessly, crippled emotionally by what he had done. However, after some time the thought of vengeance entered his mind, and provided him with a new source of motivation to prevail and improve in order to one day make his wish of ruling the Soul Society trueEvening, Part 4. Some decades before the short-lived war between Hollows and Gotei 13, Hikari visited and exterminated a considerable amount of its Hollow inhabitants. He was soon confronted by a group of -class Menos, but defeated all of them simultaneously with the use of his Sinsaeng Jeongsu. Tinieblas was the only survivor of the pack; Hikari had damaged her Hollow mask and departed, leaving her alive, inadvertently helping her become a natural-born Culmination, Part 1. Plot The Ancient Sōzōshin The Spectre of the Past Arc Dawn One summer evening, Hikari appears unexpectedly on the sky above as a shining sphere of light. Observed by multiple and citizens, he collides with and easily pierces the barrier. Subsequently, he lands near Captain and Lieutenants and Norio Nishimura. After politely greeting the former, he vanishes in the blink of an eye using Dawn, Part 1. During an informal meeting at Captain Haruka Mewokuramasu's Division's Barracks, it is revealed he is actually her great-grandfatherDawn, Part 3. The following morning he appears abruptly in the Tenth Division Barracks as Lieutenant Saburō Watanabe approaches Captain Katsurō Ueno to report that the intruder has not been found, something which he promptly denies. Both of the Shinigami are surprised to find that he has arrived nearby unnoticed. Subsequently, he swiftly strikes down Watanabe and challenges Katsurō whilst casually incapacitating the Tenth Division troops with his overwhelming . Enraged at his adjutant's death, Ueno promptly activates Shikai and attacks. Nevertheless, Hikari proves too strong even without releasing his Zanpakutō, and he mercilessly pierces Katsurō's throat when the Captain attempts to use Bankai. Maebure mourns silently over him as he dies choking on his own bloodDawn, Part 4. Morning The next day three top-ranking officers of the Ninth Division, Captain Takeo Danko, Lieutenant Norio Nishimura and Third Seat Officer Yemon Himura are searching Maebure throughout the Seireitei. The Lieutenant uses Bakudō #58, and unexpectedly pinpoints the Ryoka's location, as he has been just passing by whilst cloaked with . Despite his well-mannered if persistent effort to discourage them from undertaking any action, Hikari is then attacked by the two lower-ranking officers who activate their Shikai outright. Nevertheless, he nonchalantly evades their strikes without even unsheathing his Zanpakutō, and then traps them in a Kidō cage. Subsequently, he is ambushed by their Captain, but manages to swiftly draw his sword and block the attack. Then, they converse briefly about their outlooks on manners in combatMorning, Part 2. The two introduce themselves to each other and promptly begin a fight. After a fairly short yet intense exchange of strikes Danko quickly deems it necessary to release his Shikai. Still, Maebure quickly adapts to its special ability and easily pushes the Captain back, despite the latter supplementing his attacks with Hakuda and Shunpo manoeuvres. Hikari explains the Captain's Zanpakutō power and informs him that it is insufficient to counter him. Somewhat irritated, Danko eventually activates his Bankai, prompting the ancient Sōzōshin to respond with an immediate release of his Shikai, Tteooleuneun Taeyang. The Ninth Division Captain proceeds to put up a good fight, initially pressing the opponent, but Hikari compensates for this with his remarkable prowessMorning, Part 3. Maebure epmloys a number of Zanpakutō techniques. Danko is surprised by the rate of fire of the powerful Nikkō Taihō and requires two attacks to pierce the Kōkōtaru Byōtō barrier. Then, he has to defend himself from the shower of destructive energy called forth by Saebyeog: Taeyang Gwangseon. Somehow holding the upper hand, Hikari describes his Zanpakutō with lofty words. The Ninth Division Captain attempts to perform his ultimate technique, but Maebure manages to intercept and blast him with Achim: Sinseonghan Gidung. Still, Danko emerges only lightly injured in the aftermath, and Hikari admits that in spite of his Shikai and Zankensoki prowess, he simply cannot defeat a Bankai at such a level. Before the fight can continue, however, Hikari is suddenly ambushed by Ikiryō Kuragari. The two engage in a brief scuffle. Maebure, irritated by the interruption, attacks with his Zanpakutō. Kuragari evades the rapid swings, grabs the gleaming blade of Hikari's Shikai and delivers a strong kick to the Sōzōshin's face. The Second Division Captain lands softly on the ground, only to find a Nikkō Taihō beam fired into his face. He avoids it narrowly, sustaining a superficial wound to his arm, and moves beside Danko. Whilst the two Captains talk briefly, Hikari complains how difficult it is to fight a proper duel nowadays. Then, further Shinigami reinforcements incite Maebure to depart after temporarily stunning them with a Senkō flashMorning, Part 4. Noon In the evening, Hikari decides to finally confront the Captain-Commander of Gotei 13. Although Captains Fudo Shōdo and Tarō Kinzoku intercept him on his way in the First Division Barracks. Shōdo commands the Sōzōshin to halt and then the Captains attack him with their Shikai released. However, Maebure tricks them with the Maboroshi technique and subsequently binds them with . They are naturally outraged, and Hikari explains that while he too usually prefers a more direct approach to fighting, he has no time for that currently, so he resumes the walk toward 's office. Shortly afterward he is confronted by Captain Ayako Fukushima. Stern, Maebure implores her to get out of his way, but Fukushima states she will not let him go easily. After a brief exchange of sword strikes she activates her Shikai. Hikari quickly analyses its special power and even though she manages to stall him for some time, she is ultimately overwhelmed by the Sōzōshin's Kidō prowess. She ends up immobilised like her two colleagues, watching powerlessly as Maebure unhurriedly approaches his targetNoon, Part 1. Soon afterward Hikari meets with Yamamoto in the Captain-Commander's office. The two old adversaries converse briefly. Genryūsai questions Maebure about his recent deeds and his motives. He quickly grows weary of the arrogant Sōzōshin and lashes out at him with Ryūjin Jakka, but Hikari shields himself with a . Furious, Yamamoto repeats his attack, forcing him to retreat and release his Zanpakutō. Following a brief scuffle during which the office is destroyed, both opponents release their Bankai and continue their fight. The Captain-Commander damages Jeonche Taeyang with the incredibly foccused flames of the Zanka no Tachi and pushing the adversary back with Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin. Even though Hikari is surprised by how much has Yamamoto's Zanpakutō changed since the last time they fought, he stands his ground and believes he can win the fight as it is. Regardless, he ultimately decides to display his full might and thus unleashes the fabled Sinsaeng Jeongsu, much to Yamamoto's horrorNoon, Part 2. Maebure wins, leaving Genryūsai heavily wounded but aliveNoon, Part 3. The next day he suddenly appears at an informal Captain meeting at Sixth Division Barracks. In an unusual state of tranquil fury he swiftly, yet non-lethally dispatches Captains Kurokawa Tadayoshi, Ikiryō Kuragari and Takeo Danko. Afterward, he approaches his great-granddaughter, Captain Haruka Mewokuramasu. Then, he attempts to reason with her and requests her to accept him as her ancestor. Haruka remains silent, and in the end Hikari decides to postpone their conversation and meet again in three daysNoon, Part 4. Some indeterminate period of time later Maebure visits his Inner World and converses with his Zanpakutō spirit, Tteooleuneun Taeyang. The old Sōzōshin's resolve wavers due to the recent developments, but the Zanpakutō spirit offers him succour. Zenith Three days later, in the morning, Hikari and Haruka meet atop the . At first, Mewokuramasu asks him several questions regarding his recent actions and motives. Maebure is visibly unsettled, but answers all the questions. When Haruka calls him a war criminal, he retorts by pointing out that the Shinigami are not impeccable either. The Captain is disturbed by his words, and Hikari reminds her of the request to accept him as her ancestor. Once she regains an extent of composure, Haruka responds that while he is not actually a monster, she still cannot forgive him and states that he has to take responsibility for his misdeeds. Subsequently, she uses a pre-arranged Kidō spell to transport him to the outskirts of Soul SocietyZenith, Part 2. Hikari materialises in the middle of a vast forest glade. He finds himself surrounded by six Gotei 13 Captains: Tarō Kinzoku, Fudo Shōdo, Ayako Fukushima, Takeo Danko, Kenpachi Kūfuku and Sakamoto Risa, all of them with their Shikai already released. Fukushima announces that this is the last opportunity for Maebure to surrender. After a short period of tense silence, he responds by drawing the Zanpakutō and activating his own Shikai. Kenpachi voices his happiness over the ancient Sōzōshin's decision to fight and promptly plunges at him. Hikari dodges a series of rapid slashes with economic movements. Then, he uses Shunpo to manoeuvre behind the Captain, blasting him with a Nikkō Taihō beam. Captains Shōdo and Kinzoku join in abruptly, attacking with Shikai techniques which Maebure narrowly avoids. Right afterward he is forced to dodge again when he is attacked by Captain Risa. He cuts a large boulder tossed at him by Fukushima and barely blocks Danko's strike, losing balance in the process. The Ninth Division Captain presses on and manages to inflict a superficial wound. Kenpachi returns, swinging his axe to decapitate the Sōzōshin from behind. However, Maebure ducks, conceals himself with a and employs Shunpo to gain some distance. Afterward, he showers all Captains with Saebyeog: Taeyang Gwangseon, dealing light damage to Shōdo and Kinzoku. He leaps at Fukushima and engages her in an intense sword-fight to prevent her from using her special abilities. Fortunately for her, Takeo Danko intervenes. Pushed back by his momentum, Hikari is unable to react to an unexpected attack from Kenpachi, which sends him plummeting toward the ground. Once he crash lands on the ground, Kinzoku, Shōdo and Risa attempt to pin him down with ranged Shikai techniques, though he defends himself with Kōkōtaru Byōtō. Subsequently, he counters with Achim: Sinseonghan Gidung, forcing the Captains to disperse. Enraged, Captain Fukushima states he has lost his chance and encourages her colleagues to show him the true might of Gotei 13. Thus, all six Shinigami release their Bankai. Maebure is impressed with the ensuing spectacle and says that he feels obliged to display his own might as well. With the activation of his Bankai he ceases to suppress his Reiatsu. Then, he uses the Taeyang Peulleeo technique to attack with a number of homing energy beams. The Captains attempt to evade, but the beams follow them and strike them with high precision. As Maebure is watching the simultaneous explosions, Takeo Danko emerges abruptly with his ultimate technique ready to hit. Hikari blocks with Kōkōtaru Byōtō. However, Danko's attack pierces the barrier and forces the ancient Sōzōshin to retreat with the use of Shunpo to avoid the ensuing blast of destructive force. He uses the manoeuvre to appear behind the Captain, then smashes him with Meiankyōkaisen, propelling him into the air. Captain Risa lashes at Maebure with a series of water geysers. Hikari dodges them and counters with a Nikkō Taihō, blasting the surprised Shinigami. All of a sudden, Tarō Kinzoku and Kenpachi Kūfuku manage to cut his arms and then proceed to pressure him in close combat. Maebure employs Maboroshi to distract them with a number of phantom copies of himself. Afterward, he exploits the opportunity to blast Kinzoku. Kenpachi attacks. Hikari turns around and tries to launch yet another Nikkō Taihō, though the beam is cut in half by the Eleventh Division Captain. The two lock blades. Kūfuku says that he likes that the Sōzōshin is strong, to which the latter responds that he is more than strong. Subsequently, Maebure throws the opponent off balance, stuns him with a number of Hakuda strikes and blasts away with a . Fudo Shōdo launches Gōka Mekkyaku. Hikari swats it with Meiankyōkaisen, but leaves himself open to Fukushima's and simply watches as it explodes in his face. Shōdo does not give him time to have a breather and actually overwhelms the Sōzōshin with superior physical strength. Although, Hikari succeeds to bind him with Kuyō Shibari before the Captain is able to exploit the brief advantage. Ayako is the only Captain left standing. She showers Maebure with a veritable landslide of boulders levitated by her Bankai, giving him a lot of trouble. In the end, however, he uses Taeyang Peulleeo to regain advantage and incapacitates Fukushima with . Ayako voices her frustration. Hikari seals his sword and proclaims that the Shinigami's plan has failed. He expresses his hope that after such a display of power the Captains will no longer oppose his claims to the Soul King's throne. Fukushima retorts, agreeing that he is powerful but also shockingly short-sighted at the same time. She deems his claims premature, anticipating the arrival of Ikiryō Kuragari and Kurokawa Tadayoshi, rested after their training and ready to fight. Kuragari strikes unexpectedly, barely allowing Hikari to defend, and Kurokawa follows this up with a . Afterward, they greet the Sōzōshin, who observes them with obvious irritation. Kuragari apologises indirectly for coming so late and Tadayoshi announces that the fight is finished, since Maebure cannot possibly win with them after a vicious battle with six other Captains beforehand. Hikari assures them that he has plenty of energy to spare. Then, he prepares to release his Zanpakutō, but Kurokawa immediately dons his Hollow mask and interrupts him with a barrage of Sōkatsui spells. Kuragari charges in, using the cloud of dust stirred by the multiple explosions to conceal his movements. Maebure notes that the Second Division Captain has put on a Hollow mask as well, and the two fight ferociously amongst the shroud of dust. He manages to activate Shikai in the middle of the heated combat. Kuragari counters with , unwilling to lose the upper hand. In the end, the is able to slash the Sōzōshin's back, but leaves himself open to a counter attack. Fortunately for him, Kurokawa anticipates Hikari and engulfs him in a Sōkatsui blast. Enraged, Maebure employs Senkō to momentarily stun the two young Captains and uses that brief opportunity to at last unleash his Sinsaeng Jeongsu, Chosinseong. The release of such incredible spiritual pressure pushes the Visoreds back. They are unable to stop him and watch as Hikari emerges transformed, his form now reminescent of a luminous angel. The Shinigami take off their masks and comment that the fight could not possibly be as easy as they have hoped. Uncertain as to the nature of their peculiar ability, Maebure nonetheless encourages them to put he masks back on, for he cannot promise not to accidentally crush them. The Captains remain fairly composed, activating Bankai. Hikari praises their valiance, only to remind them that he has just defeated six Bankai wielding Captains even without his Sinsaeng Jeongsu and such power might prove insufficient to best him. Kuragari concurs, but then points out that Kurokawa and he are going to win exactly because Maebure has fought such a number of powerful opponents before their battle. With those words, the two friends put on their Hollow masks again. Ikiryō plunges forward. He renews the confrontation with a powerful punch. Afterward, he showers Maebure with , and while the Sōzōshin withstands the vicious onslaught, its sheer power severely affects their surroundings. Kuragari ends up deflected, allowing Kurokawa to fire a strong Hadō spell. Hikari shields himself from the technique which causes a large explosion. Ikiryō cannot believe that it has been a simple Sōkatsui, and Maebure takes advantage of the discussion between the two friends to close in and strike unnoticed. The Sōzōshin swats Kuragari away with a powerful sword strike, dodges Tadayoshi's Shakkahō and launches a surprisingly potent to his chest. Both Shinigami find themselves suspended high in the air, where Maebure promptly follows them. Hikari states he has taken the liberty to relocate their fight to allow the Captains to unleash their full potential, suspecting they might have been holding back due to the proximity of their incapacitated friends. Ikiryō and Kurokawa agree they do not have much time left before the Hollowfication becomes too exhausting to sustain. As such, they blast the Sōzōshin with an and Sōkatsui respectively in such an abrupt manner they easily score direct hits. Kuragari prepares to charge in, but is anticipated by Maebure. The latter begins pressing the Second Division Captain with relentless sword strikes. Tadayoshi attempts to hit him with several , although Hikari somehow manages to repeatedly deflect the spells. Frustrated, he joins the sword fight. Maebure commends the prowess of his enemies. Subsequently, he strikes Ikiryō's stomach with his elbow and follows up with a roundhouse kick to Kurokawa's chin, sending both of them plummeting toward the ground. They halt in mid-air and decide to raise the stakes, with Kuragari firing a much to Hikari's surprise. Maebure is caught off guard. After a narrow escape and sustaining light damage, he is pinned on the spot by Tadayoshi's Kuyō Shibari. The binding spell lets Ikiryō close the distance and punch Maebure's face with a powerful left hook. After he crashes violently into the ground, Kurokawa blasts him with . With the adversary temporarily stunned, the Captains are about to regroup. However, Hikari emerges quickly from the crater significantly wounded, but very much alive and furious. Empowered by tranquil fury, he tries to overwhelm Ikiryō with and actually succeeds after several seconds of an incessant flurry. When Kuragari sways in the aftermath, injured, Maebure blasts him with Hadō #35, Aikadan. Tadayoshi uses his Bankai to augment a Sōren Sōkatsui with which he attacks the ancient Sōzōshin in retaliation for his friend. However, Hikari dispels it with Hidō #1, Shōhi only to immediately launch a Nikkō Taihō. The Grand Kidō Chief barely manages to erect a Dankū which ultimately shatters, letting the resultant shockwave strike down the Shinigami. Ikiryō comes back, firing Kyomu no Ibara and then attacking with Bunkatsu Genjitsu blade. The two clash; Maebure sways, whilst the Second Division Captain is knocked back a considerable distance. Tadayoshi uses this opportunity to unleash a full-powered Hadō #88, . Alarmed, the Sōzōshin employs Hidō #7, Hikari no Yōsai, to protect himself. The two Captains discuss what to do, but Hikari blasts them away with a Zanpakutō technique. Maebure emerges, seemingly with only light injuries. He admits that he is impressed, and states that he has not fought such powerful Shinigami ever since his fateful duel with younger Shigekuni Yamamoto 2000 years ago. Regardless, he claims they have been able to wound him only because he has underestimated them, and that the battle can have only one conclusion. With those words, he emits powerful Reiatsu and begins performing his ultimate technique. The two young Captains recover somewhat, and are finally able to recognise his spiritual pressure as such. In the meantime, Hikari finishes his preparations - Cheonjeong: Sinseong soars toward the sky and then expands drastically, shaking the entire area with its unearthly might. Unwilling to give up, Kurokawa launches a composite Sōkatsui- and Ikiryō fires Ciero Deshaciendo. The two ultimate techniques of the Shinigami Captains clash with Maebure's own. The combatants reach a dramatic stalemate for a while. Although, the Shinigami are unable to stall Hikari's technique for much longer, prompting Tadayoshi to detonate them all whilst still high above the ground. The resultant explosion ravages a vast area. The two young Captains nearly collapse, injured and exhausted and their Zanpakutō sealed. Conversely, Maebure reappears ostensibly unaffacted, if somewhat frantic. Confused by the fact his enemies are still alive, he attempts to finish them off with a second Cheonjeong: Sinseong. All of a sudden the barely formed technique disperses, as does his Sinsaeng Jeongsu. Now with all the damage accumulated throughout the battle clearly visible and his Zanpakutō returning to its sealed state by itself, Maebure falls to his knees. Now powerless and devastated by his defeat, he is unexpectedly bound by a Bakudō spell fired by Haruka Mewokuramasu. Subsequently, Hikari laments that despite sacrificing everything, he still has failed to achieve the single goal which has been keeping him alive for so long. As such, he requests Haruka to put an end to his misery. With the silent approval of his own materialised Zanpakutō spirit and after some hesitation, she ultimately stabs his heart with her Shikai, ending Hikari Maebure's life. Opposition against the Shiroyasha Rather than follow the regular circulation of Souls between the worlds, Hikari becomes suspended in an intermediate plane of existence. He then soon emerges to accept the 20-man challenge of Seireitō Kawahiru, the Grandmaster of Hakuda and Soul King's son, in an alternate universe Soul Society. He arrives upon the battlefield and swears to slay the silver-haired manOpposition, The Challengers. Once the fight starts, Maebure promptly releases his Shikai and assaults Kawahiru's massive Hōkōryū construct with a volley of Kidō spells and a Shunpo-empowered sword thrust. However, the barrage of spells is absorbed by the construct, and his physical strike swiftly deflectedOpposition, Hōkōryū Onslaught. Later into the battle, Seireitō at last draws his Zanpakutō and proclaims the battle starts for real. Hikari answers that call by charging at him with the support of his Hidō spells, and together with Kodokuna Okami attacks using . Mukei Tsuki attempts to help them, but is interrupted by the unexpected arrival of Raian Getsueikirite. The two-man assault is deflected, and Hikari proceeds to observe how the situation unfolds following the appearance of the Yonkō of Zanjutsu. Deeming him a dangerous nuisance, he activates Bankai and plunges at Raian, but his manoeuvre is flat-out ignoredOpposition, Ultimate Duo. After the situation grows increasingly desparate, Maebure unleashes his Sinsaeng Jeongsu and fires his ultimate technique, Cheonjeong: Sinseong, at the two Yonkō occupied with tormenting Gekkō Kirameki. However, they escape from it with the use of teleportation and subsequently witness as the devastating explosion is inadvertently weakened by Alex Saoirse's attack. Still, their reaction convinces Maebure that he is actually capable of harming them, provided that he is able to actually land a hit. As such, he temporarily reverts to Bankai and tries to create an opening for one of the other challengers by firing a full-powered and Kakudai-augmented Shōhi spell at Kawahiru. He succeeds, but even though the silver-haired man takes the technique on the chin, he is little affected by its propertiesOpposition, A Desparate Comeback?. The two Yonkō at last grow weary of the futile efforts of the challengers. As a result, Raian utilises Modified Kidō — Shikakuchūjin to enclose all of the combatants in an extremely durable barrier. Kawahiru follows this up with an enormous cloud of a modified spell imbued with his Hakuda prowess. In consequence of Alex's attempt to neutralise the cloud, Raian imprisons every single combatant save himself and Seireitō in separate Shikakuchūjin cages. Acting in a state of tranquil fury, Hikari proceeds to nullify the Sekienton and then pounds on the walls of his prison with Hidō spells. He seemingly frees himself after destroying its weakened surface with a Nikkō Taihō blast. Afterward, he addresses the two Yonkō in an angry speech, recalling his past mistake to underestimate numerous weaker opponents as analogous to the current situation. In the meantime, he enters his Sinsaeng Jeongsu state again and frees Alex from his cage. Raian responds by re-sealing Hikari in the Shikakuchūjin, and then taunts him. He suggests Seireitō to kill Maebure first, but their attention is subsequently drawn by Kodokuna. Hikari uses this opportunity to recite a number of complete incantations in preparation for his one final onslaught. Then, thanks to the lengthy exchange of powerful techniques and acerbic remarks between the Yonkō and their challengers, he is able to set his plan into motion. He begins the first phase with a forbidden spell, which allows him to transport himself outside his confines. The moment he appears outside he launches a volley of high-level Hadō spells intended to distract Raian, and conceals himself with a Kidō shroud in order to gain more time. Ere the second phase starts, Hikari utilises to warn remaining fellow combatants about his upcoming assault and suggests to use it as an opportunity to make their moves. Afterward, he encloses Kawahiru in a very thick cage assembled from barriers. Four Maboroshi copies materialise around the Shiroyasha and seem ready to strike with their swords, but explode into a highly condensed storm of enhanced Shōhi instead. In the meantime the real Hikari, imprisoned within the cage together with Seireitō, charges another Sinseong and Hidō #8, Myōbatsu, pouring all of his remaining might into the two techniques. With a final farewell he quickly triggers their explosion. As it vapourises his body he feels satisfaction, because despite being unable to compete equally with the Yonkō, he nonetheless has faced them in battle, done his best and died the way he chose to. He perishes instantly in the explosion, whose raw power is sufficient to eradicate the thick Kidō cage and tower over the battlefield in the form of a shining crossOpposition, Final Stage. The Sinning God Maebure spends the decade following his demise in Hell. Whereas intially devastated by his utter defeat, he is convinced by his Zanpakutō spirit to persist. As a result, Hikari is able to free himself, and recognise and subdue his Inner Darkness, which he afterward feeds to the spirit, changing it. Later, he discards his old ''katana and creates a new sword from his own spiritual energy. After its blade is forged in the fires of Hell and Maebure's Reiryoku is poured into it, he transforms into a Tsumikami and obtains his Karadawaru. During the next years he trains extensively and learns numerous new things. At some point he becomes aware of Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi's army and their goal. For some vague reason he decides to support the fellow damned Souls and eventually helps them to stage an invasion on the Soul Society. The Chiaroscuro Arc ''Trepidation During a fervent speech given by Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi to his army of Togabito followers, Hikari Maebure appears abruptly and addresses them himself. Then, he uses an arcane technique to break their chains and subsequently open a vast portal, allowing them to escape Hell and assault the Soul SocietyTrepidation, Part 5. Complication Once the entire Seireitei becomes the stage of a large battle, Hikari unexpectedly interrupts one of the skirmishes by destroying a retreating squad of Sinners. He then approaches his descendant, Captain Haruka Mewokuramasu, and her Lieutenant, Daiki Ueno. The Captain mistakes him for Zetsubō at first, but he is quick to reveal his true identityComplication, Part 5. Aggravation After confirming his identity, Daiki lashes at the man with his Shikai in retaliation for the death of the young Shinigami's grandfather. In spite of the ferocity of his attack, Maebure emerges unscathed and promptly binds both Gotei 13 officers with a warped . Subsequently, he encloses them in separate Kidō barriers and takes Haruka with him. Whilst on the way, he explains to her some facts behind his return and the invasion on the Soul Society. Then, he halts and releases his Reiatsu in a potent shockwave, trying to gain the attention of some of its defenders. Duo Wen Tian and Kimiko Kōtaku of the Royal Guard come shortly afterward, ready to confront him. Hikari releases his great-granddaughter and bids her farewell before he himself and the two Guardsmen far outside the . Subsequently, he introduces himself to Wen Tian and her manifested Zanpakutō spirit, Chigusari. Claiming he is in a good mood, he challenges his opponents to force him into drawing his sword right before manifesting its own spirit, JamansimAggravation, Part 6. Retribution After giving them a warning, they all engage in combat. The Royal Guardsmen seize the initiative, attack with a number of strong techniques and even manage to temporarily seal one of his spiritual energy outlets, but Hikari withstands the assault and counters with appropriate force. The combined efforts of the Wen Tian and Chigusari duo coupled with the release of Kimiko's Shikai prompt Maebure to finally draw his sword. After Duo protects her friend from a powerful Karadawaru technique, Kōtaku engages Hikari in a fierce duel. Initially she holds the upper hand, but in the end Maebure increases his Reiatsu and then repels her effortlessly. As such, she activates her Bankai. Kimiko proceeds to pressure Hikari with her Bankai. In the meantime, Chigusari merges with his wielder. Subsequently, Duo attacks the Tsumikami during his retreat and launches him directly into the nebula of crystalline dust summoned by Kōtaku. Maebure survives, but has to regenerate his severe wounds. The fight resumes, but Hikari stands his ground thanks to impressive use of Kidō. He questions his opponents whether they have noticed something peculiar, and eventually explains the principle of Naiteki Eishō, and later Iryoku Ōin. Nevertheless, he soon acknowledges that even his masterly skill in Kidō is not sufficient to combat the two Guardsmen on equal ground, and in consequence releases his Meikai. Wen Tian activates her Bankai during Maebure's transformation, and then uses this opportunity to bind him with an extremely durable tether. When the process finishes, Hikari is visibly irritated by the constraint and challenges his opponents to survive longer than one minute. At first, he targets the one who has bound him, Duo. The two fight briefly utilising high level techniques, and the Royal Guardsman holds her ground. Nevertheless, Maebure quickly resorts to employ #90 spells, and even a hasty intervention from Kimiko is not enough to stop him. Still, Wen Tian manages to pull him inside the Kurohitsugi he has cast on her. Inside, he stabs her with his sabre and attempts to shield himself, but Duo hinders him with the use of her chains. The Hadō takes effect. Wen Tian emerges defeated and unconscious, whereas Maebure has to regenerate extensive damage to his body. Angered, Kōtaku activates her Yūkai and engages him in a vicious one-on-one. She pressures him relentlessly, but the Tsumikami withstands everything she throws at him. In the end, he finally pierces through her crystalline armour and defeats her with two powerful slashes. Rather than finish the Guardsmen off, however, he commends their skills and simply leaves, using an Enkaiō Sakeme portal to return to Hell. The Black Sun Evening An indeterminate period of time later, Hikari visits the Limbo in search of a challenge. After some time he encounters Ira, a , attempting to train fellow Togabito in order to form his own fighting force. The two talk, and after one scathing remark too many, Hikari prompts the Hollow to fight with him. The Tsumikami holds the upper hand throughout the engagement, and despite being surprised by Ira's powerful , he manages to win easily. After dealing the final blow, Maebure casually disposes of the Hollow's retreating followers and departs. Subsequently, he returns to the Ninth Circle. As a form of training, Hikari physically pulls large blocks of black stone on a steep mountain path, which he then plans to utilise whilst building his own miniature fortress. In the meantime, he converses with Jamansim about the sense of purposefully enduring such hardshipsEvening, Part 2. Nightfall Hikari continues his strenuous training, now in the locked time continuum of the . Thanks to an unknown binding spell and Kaikyō Kotei, he is able to spend a significant amount of time meditating and improving his connection with the Karadawaru spirit. Once finished, Maebure frees the Kōtotsu and leaves immediately afterwardNightfall, Part 1. Later, he seeks further challenge in the grim depth of the Eighth Circle. The heap of slain Togabito grows gradually, and in spite of his efforts to stimulate them, all subsequent challengers met inevitable demise at his hands. After dispatching a sword-wielding individual and a wraith-like woman capable of turning into mist, he is approached by Odayakana Kurushimeru, one of his former allies during the hellish invasion on Soul Society years ago. Whilst the strong Togabito puts up a much better fight than his predecessors, he manages to inflict only one significant wound before being completely dominated and destroyed by the relentless Tsumikami. As soon as their fight finishes, Maebure detects an onlooker and encourages them to show up. It turns out to be Gundan, a Yōkai and the messenger sent by Kōken'nin, the Warden of the Fifth Circle. Gundan informs Hikari about Kōken'nin's challenge and tries to depart, but the Tsumikami prevents him from doing soNightfall, Part 2. The Daemon responds indifferently to Hikari's willingness to fight, but engages him nonetheless. The latter is quick to note Gundan's combat prowess, who stands his ground during an intense sword-fight and showcases the durability of Akuhahen, the Daemon Armour. Nevertheless, the Yōkai is gradually pushed back. At some point he seems to conduct a suicidal manoeuvre at his opponent, but his cleaved "body" disperses, and Maebure realises that the true Daemon has managed to escape, much to his chagrinNightfall, Part 3. Back in the Ninth Circle, Hikari discusses the Yōkai's challenge with Jamansim. The Karadawaru spirit warns him about the substantial risk involved, but Maebure is adamant about accepting the fight, noting that should he fail, his defeat would be justified from the beginning, and that he does not intend to loseNightfall, Part 4. Dusk Some time later Hikari comes to the Fifth Circle and briefly reminesces about the invasion he had staged here a few decades earlier. He stands, suspended in the air high above the volcanic landscape, and discharges a moderate amount of Reiatsu to invite his challengers. He is soon ambushed by a group of five Yōkai, consisting of Gundan, Memai, Makkuro, Tanken and Hebi. The group declares that it is high time for Hikari's perdition to be renewed, and then proceeds to swiftly overwhelm him with impressive teamwork. Maebure emerges, injured but very much alive, and states that they have won round oneDusk, Part 1. The fight resumes shortly. Even though Hikari releases more of his power, he is still pushed back by the Daemons, who make extensive use of their special abilities and numerical advantage. As such, the Tsumikami summons Jamansim's shadowy form to aid him and even the odds. The Yōkai are caught by surprise and dealt several strong blows, but in the end they prove to still be too powerful. When it seems that they will be able to defeat Maebure, the Tsumikami surprises them with his good mood and subsequently releases his MeikaiDusk, Part 2. The Daemons become genuinely apprehensive once the transformation is completed. When Hikari tells them about the importance of power and skill, Makkuro is the first to snap out of shock and plunge at him. However, the Tsumikami outmanoeuvres it easily, and then uses Hadō #88 empowered by Mental Incantation to swiftly eradicate the Daemon. The rest of the group are infuriated at the loss of their comrade, whilst Hikari begins a countdown. The Yōkai release their full power and charge at him furiously, but he withstands their assault. While surprised by Hebi's extreme elasticity, Maebure manages to use the ability against the female Daemon and cleaves her in half with his enlarged blade, only to subsequently blast her torso with Hadō #63. The remaining Yōkai attempt to divert Hikari's attention with combined attacks, but fail. The Tsumikami intends to eliminate Gundan next, but he is intercepted by Tanken thanks to Memai's spacial-distortion ability. The one-horned Daemon holds his own in a short duel and lands a powerful blow to Maebure's chest, but is eventually immobilised by a failsafe shield placed by the latter on his back and vapourised by a Kurayami Taihō blast. Gundan attempts to blind-side the enemy, but is outmanoeuvred and sent plummeting with a strong drop kick. Hikari targets Memai, but the Daemon repeatedly redirects him with the use of his powers. Nevertheless, after witnessing them in use so many times, the Tsumikami learns how to overcome the distortions and utilises them against their wielder, throwing him off balance. Memai attempts to protect himself with a desparate punch, but is killed by immediately afterward. The wounded Gundan is the last Yōkai standing. Maebure points out that his team was wrong about his inevitable demise, after which the Daemon charges at him without uttering a single word. He launches a vicious onslaught with heavy use of his cloning ability, but is soon outfought and impaled through the chest. Maebure praises the Yōkai's combativeness, and Gundan responds by assuring him that Kōken'nin will kill him. The Daemon is then obliterated by a Kidō spellDusk, Part 3. Following the ferocious combat, Hikari takes his time to recover and meditate before the confrontation with the Yōkai leader. He senses the massive release of Kōken'nin's power, and despite Jamansim's warning, he claims that the impending fight is going to be a ''test. Then, he travels toward the Warden's castle''Dusk, Part 4. Nadir Once Maebure arrives in the Warden's fortress, the two discuss their opinions about the Yōkai's ''modus operandi. Kōken'nin threatens the Tsumikami, and the fight begins shortly. The former's immense power quickly impresses Hikari, who expresses his excitement over verifying its full extent. The two powerful beings exchange heavy blows in the castle's throne room, devastating it in the process. Their might soon proves too much for the fortress to handle, and after demolishing its rooftop they continue their fight outdoors''Nadir, Part 1. For a time, they seem to be equally matched. Maebure makes use of a variety of techniques, but Kōken'nin still manages to surprise him with his combat prowess. The Warden mocks the Tsumikami's abilities, but the latter reveals he has yet to use any of his higher-level moves. The combat intensifies when Hikari starts using a deadly combination of Zankensoki skills, Karadawaru powers and custom Kidō techniques, to which the powerful Daemon responds with incredible strength, speed, durability and most importantly, battle sense. While he is confused once Maebure utilises Simultaneous Incantation to form composite spells, he subsequently swears to show the Tsumikami the true meaning of HellNadir, Part 2. The Warden activates his Super Mode, leaving Maebure temporarily baffled, for he has never before sensed Reiatsu of such magnitude in his entire life. Kōken'nin proceeds to overwhelm the Tsumikami time and again, even though Hikari puts more and more effort to counter-act his enemy's astounding might. After an intense exchange, Maebure regains his composure and declares that the Warden shall be his milestone on the path toward the inevitable rematch with Seireitō Kawahiru. Kōken'nin remains unperturbed, and seems barely affected by the increasingly powerful Hadō and Hidō spells utilised by the TsumikamiNadir, Part 3. Hikari taps into the vast well of his power and launches extremely strong spells one after another, but it appears that there is no stopping the Warden's relentless advance. After several attempts to bind and blast the enemy fail, Maebure uses a combination of various techniques to blind-side him and at last pierce his amazingly durable armour. He succeeds, but is quickly deflected by the Yōkai. The Tsumikami continues to muster more powerful spells, but to no avail. His energy depleting and his arduous efforts ineffective, he is reminded of his past confrontation with Eijisai Shigekuni Yamamoto. No amount of power and ingenuity seems to work against Kōken'nin, who unexpectedly survives a direct hit with Hadō #92 and manages to inflict a grievous wound to Maebure, prompting him to fall limply to the ground. Suddenly fully aware of his imminent defeat, Hikari reminesces about the few crushing defeats he has suffered throughout his extremely long life. The Warden begins informing him about the cruel plans he has for the Tsumikami. In the meantime, Maebure forces his wounded body to move toward the Daemon, and grabs his ankle. He then thanks Kōken'nin for showing him the true meaning of Hell, and activates Hadō #96, by using his scorched left arm as a catalyst. The ungodly power unleashed by the spell proves sufficient to eradicate the WardenNadir, Part 4. Not long afterward, Maebure once again enters Kōken'nin's castle. This time, he goes straight to its dungeons, where he finds and subsequently frees Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi. He appoints the crazed Togabito as his disciple, and the two depart. About a week later, the two observe the Ninth Circle's landscape from the now finished miniature fortress of Hikari's design. Maebure speaks about his plans regarding the Soul King and his son, and offers to "uplift" Zetsubō to the status of a Tsumikami. Usuguraiboshi accepts, and Hikari smiles at the prospect of power and vengeance awaiting him in the futureNadir, Part 5. Equilibrium Restitution Due to the disruption of stability between dimensions caused by the events in one of the timelines, the Ninth Circle where Hikari and Zetsubō reside has been shifted to another universe. While it is unclear for how long, Hikari has had some time to acquaint himself with features of the alternate universe transported to his own timeline's Hell. One day the Ninth Circle is visited by four powerful spiritual entities, the Marshals of the ancient Balancers of Souls. Hikari approaches them soon after their arrival, curious about them and their purpose. He attempts to converse with the Balancers, but their reactions range from indifference to hostility. Offended by the words of Sun Zhong, Maebure snaps and attacks the group with an abrupt Higure. A rather chaotic skirmish ensues. During the fight, Mamoru Nakatani identifies Hikari as a Tsumikami and warns his comrades. With the use of teamwork, Hyo Seung, Naoko Murakami and the other two manage to deal several strong blows to the resident of Hell. Maebure summons Jamansim and employs high level Kidō. Still, he finds himself losing ground to the four Marshals. Growing infuriated and desperate, he resorts to use the #95 Hadō before attempting to unleash his Meikai. However, he is interrupted by Nakatani and immobilised by Zhong. Just as it seems that he is about to lose, Zetsubō intervenes. The younger Tsumikami successfully ambushes and defeats Nakatani, allowing Hikari to free himself. The tables seem to turn in their favour, but then a mysterious voice resounds across their mindsRestitution, Part 5. Incursion Xiang Yu, the Force-Marshal of the Balancers, appears unexpectedly on the battlefield, temporarily paralysing everyone but Zetsubō. Usuguraiboshi approaches the newcomer, asking what she has done, only to be struck and momentarily immobilised by a swift, abrupt blow. Hikari recovers from the torpor shortly afterward when he is addressed by the woman. The two talk briefly, and Maebure deems Xiang's gratitude for unwittingly helping to release her premature. After analysing the situation, the Tsumikami extracts his disciple and plunges him into a portal, which he promptly uses to escape himselfIncursion, Part 1. Maebure and Usuguraiboshi evacuate from Hell and move to the alternate dimension's Seireitei, now occupied by the Quincy of the Wandenreich. The two spend a while resting and covertly acquainting themselves with the alternate world. The Tsumikami reveal themselves during a meeting of the Wandenreich, who discuss the recent events and the impending battle with the Balancers. Hikari introduces himself and his disciple, and proceeds to offer their help to the Quincy, with whom they seem to now share a common enemy. In return for their services, Maebure demands access to the Quincy techniques of Reishi manipulation. After some doubts are voiced and some terms decided upon, the Tsumikami and the Wandenreich agree to cooperateIncursion, Part 3. Relapse Whilst Zetsubō guides the mission to Hell and the Wandenreich prepare for the inevitable invasion, Hikari spends the time with Vitor Zeferino, a Sternritter historian. After Maebure learns the arts, history and principles of the Quincy, they begin the final ceremony with Roshan Bamshad's help. Hikari drinks a cup of especially prepared blood, thus acquiring traits and special ability befitting a Quincy. However, the two Wandenreich members participating in the ceremony leave right afterward due to the arrival of the enemy forces. When Bamshad off-handedly remarks that Hikari may stick around, the Tsumikami glares at the Quincy Regent's back before he begins to follow himRelapse, Part 1. Maebure, Bamshad and Zeferino are on their way to exit the palace. However, they suddenly detect the presence of two Shinigami deep within the building. Roshan asks Hikari to take care of that unexpected issue. Maebure scans the spiritual pressure signatures and notices that they are oddly familiar. Curious, he decides to investigateRelapse, Part 6. Deterioration Ruination Equipment '''Kaikyō Kotei' (界境固定, "Realm Boundary Fixation"): Prong-shaped, rod-like devices about the size of throwing knives attached by long cords to bracelets worn around the wrist, two to a bracelet for a total of four. They are thrown into the in the to stop the flow of the Kōryū. Normally, dozens of are required to pour their into the current to fixate it, but a high level spiritual being can do this without any assistance. Powers and Abilities Former Powers and Abilities Trivia *Silver-Haired Seireitou is the creator of the original concept of the Sōzōshin. Hikari and his race in LordGalvatron's fictional universe are based on that concept, but significantly altered to suit the latter's preferences. *Hikari Maebure is a -grade villain in the eyes of his creator. Some of Maebure's actions and words reference the infamous character, but unlike Aizen he is not completely untouchable to Captain-class opponents in most of his fights. While incredibly powerful and in fact LordGalvatron's strongest character by far, he is firmly kept below the precipice of invincibility. *According to his creator, Hikari would be voiced by , the Japanese voice actor of the Arrancar . In English, he would be voiced by , the voice actor of from . *His battle theme is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPkzgYmuQQg Blue Gender OST - Tactics]. *In Japanese, he would refer to himself with 私 (watakushi) pronoun, which is a sophisticated and polite, but also old-fashioned word. Normally, he speaks in a very manner, albeit often with sarcastic or condenscending overtones. *"Hikari" is actually a feminine Japanese name. Appearances Bleach: Dark and Light The Dark War Arc *''Dark War: Culmination'' (Indirect mention only) The Spectre of the Past Arc *''Spectre of the Past: Dawn'' *''Spectre of the Past: Morning'' *''Spectre of the Past: Noon'' *''Spectre of the Past: Zenith'' The Chiaroscuro Arc *''Chiaroscuro: Annihilation'' (Mentioned only) *''Chiaroscuro: Trepidation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Complication'' *''Chiaroscuro: Aggravation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Retribution'' *''Chiaroscuro: Conclusion'' (Mentioned only) Bleach: The Black Sun *''Black Sun: Evening'' *''Black Sun: Nightfall'' *''Black Sun: Dusk'' *''Black Sun: Nadir'' Collaborations *''Opposition against the Shiroyasha'' Bleach: Equilibrium *''Balance of Souls: Restitution'' *''Balance of Souls: Incursion'' *''Balance of Souls: Relapse'' *''Balance of Souls: Deterioration'' *''Balance of Souls: Ruination'' Battles References Category:Antagonists Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Kidō Grandmasters Category:Male Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Sōzōshin Category:Tsumikami